Sports cards and pop-up type display products are widely used in advertising or as toys. Frequently, they are initially in a folded condition and then unfolded so that a figure of a person or object pops up. The following are patents which depict such conventional products: U.S. Pat. No. Re. 22.109; U.S. Pat. No. 2,016,129; U.S. Pat. No. 2,148,279; U.S. Pat. No. 2,203,578; U.S. Pat. No. 2,415,501; U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,144; U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,138; U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,482; U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,669. These conventional products do not disclose or suggest the combination of features embodied in the invention disclosed herein.